Happy Birthday, Yugi! 2015
by Atem no koibito
Summary: Little Yugi got up bright and early to see if his big brother got him a present. However, his brother went missing for a minute, then his brother teases him, and then has the nerve to tickle him to death! When will he get his present! The birthday boy needs to suffer a bit first. Originally written in 2013.


**A little story for a cute Yugi on his birthday! Read and review please!**

 **This fic was written exactly two years ago, being the 2013 birthday fic for Yugi. It is being re-uploaded for this year. :)**

* * *

Happy Birthday, Yugi!

* * *

Slowly and quietly, small, pale, bare feet tiptoed through the house that was softly lit from the early morning sunlight. A small smile graced his lips, growing wider as he neared his destination as his big, violet eyes brimmed with excitement. His footsteps then stopped, standing in front of a dark door with a golden-coloured handle. With a frown, the child rose up on his tiptoes to reach the handle. A grin then broke out on his face as he grabbed it and turned.

The door creaked open, the child wincing as he leaned his head on the door in case the person inside heard. Brushing golden bangs from his face, he peeked in. His eyes widened though when he stared at an empty bed, white sheets looking as if the person was already up. Curious, he stepped in, walking around and then peeking into the bathroom to see if his big brother was in there.

Frowning, he looked at the open window which let in a light breeze, illuminating the room in the soft sunlight just like in the hallway. Feeling down, he wrapped his arms around himself- not hearing the tiny, almost silent creak behind him- he turned around to go cuddle up in the warm sheets of the bed before strong arms picked him up and turned him around as he came face to face with someone's shoulder.

The child looked up, and smiled when he saw his big brother grinning at him with an amused expression. Realising he must have a weird look on his face, Yugi broke out into a smile as well.

"Yami!" he squealed, wrapping his arms around Yami's shoulder.

A chuckle came out of the older person's mouth. "What are you doing out of bed so early? It's only six," Yami asked as he held Yugi is his arms.

Yugi gave his brother a serious look, small hands holding Yami's face as he glared. "You forgot," he deadpanned.

Yami pretended to look innocent. "Forgot what?"

Yugi glared some more and then frowned as he leaned his head on Yami's shoulder, facing his pale neck as he drew circles on Yami's cheek. "My birthday," he drawled with a pout.

Yami faked a shocked expression. "Oh! No wonder," he trailed off, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed with Yugi still in his arms.

Yugi was curious. "Wonder what?" he questioned, looking at his brother interestedly. He watched as Yami reached under his bed and pulled out a medium-sized box which was wrapped up in yellow gift paper with blue stars around it, a red bow on top.

"No wonder I bought this gift," Yami ended.

"My gift?" Yugi looked at him with expectancy.

Yami hid a grin. "Your gift? Oh, I don't think it is your gift."

"Yami! Stop joking!" Yugi cried, pouting as he gave his brother a playful punch.

Yami laughed. "Alright, alright. You got me! Here," Yami said, putting Yugi down on the bed as he put the gift on his lap. Yugi gave a big grin before ripping the box and gift paper apart. He gasped as he lifted out a grey rabbit that had very long ears with bright blue eyes. The bottom of the bunny's feet were white and pale pink, its paws holding a big carrot.

"It's so cute!" Yugi squealed, hugging the bunny tightly. "Thank you, Yami."

Yami giggled at the sight. "Happy birthday, Yugi!" he said, reaching down and giving Yugi a little kiss on his cheek, causing the child to giggle.

Yami then gave him a serious look, looking him straight in the eye.

"What?" Yugi asked, looking at Yami curiously.

"You now owe me for the present," Yami said.

Yugi looked at him. "Owe, you?" he questioned.

Yami nodded seriously. "Uh huh. That gift was really expensive so you have to pay me back."

Yugi looked at the rabbit and at his big brother. "Okay, how?" he asked, hugging the bunny tighter.

Yami grinned. "Like this!" he yelled, and then jumped on Yugi, tickling him furiously. Yugi cried out, falling on the bed as he squirmed, trying to get away from his brothers tickling fingers.

"Y-Yami! Stop!" he cried out, squealing as Yami attacked his tummy.

"No not yet. You still owe me!" Yami giggled.

Yugi was about to say something before he squealed once again. Trying to move, he then realised he had tangled himself up in the sheets. "Yami!" he exclaimed.

Yami then slowed down, gasping for air as he flopped down next to Yugi who was still giggling slightly as he as well breathed deeply.

"That wasn't funny," Yugi said, glancing at Yami.

Yami smirked. "I had fun."

Yugi pouted and quickly sat up, climbing on top of Yami and settled himself on Yami's stomach, then began counting on his hands. Yami looked at him very amused.

"Yami, today, I'm... Six!" he cried.

Yami smiled. "Yes... Six years old. You grew up so fast!"

"Yeah, and next year I will be seven!" Yugi said.

Yami smiled and pulled Yugi down next to him as he wrapped his arms around the small body and pulled him close. "And do you know what else will be seven?" Yami asked. Yugi looked up at Yami curiously. "The time on the clock will be seven. It's already over six and you need to sleep. You haven't slept much at all last night I presume," Yami said.

"You too," Yugi said, giving a yawn, showing how true Yami's words were before smiling and cuddling closer to Yami who was drifting off.

"Yes. Happy birthday, Yugi," Yami said softly. Hearing no answer, he glanced at the child and see he was already asleep. Smiling, Yami pulled the sheets around them, falling back to sleep, not caring that they have school in less than three hours.

* * *

 **And there! Great, isn't great? I don't care! Just click that review button and tell me what ya think! HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGI! Whoo! Kay, bye!**


End file.
